White Paper Rose
by Nakazaki
Summary: Shuichi must chose between the two things he loves the most Music or Yuki. First time posting. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation, not making any money from this, so don't think about suing me.

White Paper Rose

Shuichi couldn't open his left eye; from what he suspected, it was caked with dried blood from the deep gash in his head. He vainly attempted try to disentangle himself from the ropes that bound him to the chair, but then gasped at the pain. It seemed that a few of his ribs were broken, as well. The single dim bulb swung creakily overhead, casting dirty light onto the table in front of him. The "tools-that-made-him-quit-Bad-Luck," as he laughingly put it, was laid out on it. The normal devices were there, a bat and thumbscrew, among the various things. But what the Taki really liked was pure physical punishment. If he didn't like the answers you gave him, you were in for some bruises and breaks. And the other thugs Taki hired were no pushovers.

Shuichi vaguely stared at the single piece of paper on the table. "When I come back, you'd better write down the reason why you're quitting," was the lingering threat that haunted him. He wondered where Hiro was. Shuichi hoped he wasn't worried or anything. Not after Shuichi had specifically told him that he would be alright, and wanted to clear his head. Shuichi hope that Hiro wouldn't do anything stupid if he ever found out about his situation right now. As the loss of blood beckoned him to sleep, Shuichi's thoughts drifted to Yuki. He desperately hoped he was safe at home. He prayed to God that Yuki would never find out about him being gang-raped by Taki and the thugs he hired. He hoped Yuki was safe. How had things gone so wrong, so fast? His thoughts drifted to his happiest memory…

"What is this?" Yuki asked Shuichi when he handed him a little white origami flower. "What's it suppose to be? I didn't think an idiot like you would be capable of making origami." Shuichi giggled and playfully pouted. "For your information, Mr. Smartass, this 'thing' is a white rose. It symbolizes purity and love." Yuki started to respond when a voice cut in.

"Actually, Eiri, a white rose also symbolizes death, you know. It's what they put on caskets at funerals." Stated Tohma as he stood by the doorway, grinning as usual. "How did you get in here Tohma?" questioned Yuki. "I have an extra set of keys Eiri." Smirked Tohma as he twirled the keys around his finger. "Well I better be off or else Mika will have my head. Just thought I'd drop by and tell you that your father is coming to visit from Kyoto and will be staying at my place. He is expecting you to visit him. Well good-bye"

"Damn what does that old monk want?" sighed Yuki as he laid in bed with Shuichi at his side. "It shouldn't be that bad Yuki. Let's just go to sleep" stated Shuichi in a happy tone. "Why the hell are you in my bed? Did I even give you permission to enter my bedroom even? God…never mind….since you're here why don't we fuck?" Shuichi blushed at the last word Yuki had said. Shuichi still played the blushing virgin, something Yuki liked about Shuichi but would never admit it to anyone.

Yuki kissed Shuichi's pink lips passionately. Yuki slipped his tongue into his mouth, seeking another tongue. Shuichi happily obligated and kissed Yuki back just as passionately. Yuki's hands trailed down his lithe body, loving the feel of the boy. Yuki shifted uncomfortably, his cock trapped in his boxers, begging to be buried inside Shuichi. He wanted Shuichi, he wanted to in him now, and he wasn't going to wait any longer. He quickly undressed himself and Shuichi. Yuki placed kisses on Shuichi's neck and began to slowly moving down his body. He stopped when he came to a pink nipple. He every so slowly nipped and sucked, drawing out loud moans from Shuichi. He felt to small hands wrap around his head, urging him to continue his feast. After he finished with one nipple, he did the same treatment to the other nipple. Shuichi moaned louder, enjoying the sensation of his nipples being bitten. Yuki continued to move down, and arriving at Shuichi's cock bouncing up and down lightly. He could tell Shuichi wanted it. His cock glistened at the tip, making it ever so tasty. He gently drew his tongue over the head of his cock, hearing a gasp from his uke. Then suddenly he engulfed Shuichi's cock, taking it all the way in, making Shuichi scream and arch off the bed. Yuki began to gently ease his cock in and out of his mouth, making sure to tongue the underside of the sensitive head, torturing Shuichi.

"Please Yuki, stop teasing me." begged Shuichi as he bit on his bottom lip, trying to hold back a whine. He knew Yuki hated him whining. "Turn over and get up on all four" commanded Yuki as he flipped open the cap to the on the strawberry scented lube. He knew Shuichi loved it, even he like it. Shuichi did as commanded, turning over to kneel and lean forward onto his folded arms, pushing his ass up into the air. He gasped as he felt Yuki slip his finger into his tight entrance. Yuki thrust his finger into Shuichi a few more times and then added another finger. He probed him further and then his third finger was in Shuichi. He could hear Shuichi moan his name over and over again. Finally he decided Shuichi was ready for him. Yuki coated himself with scented lube. He slowly place the tip into the awaiting entrance, and in a blink of an eye, he buried himself into the wonderfully tight hole. Shuichi gasped out loud, and heard Yuki grunt behind him. Yuki gave Shuichi thirty seconds to adjust before he started pounding into his lover. He angled himself so that he hit Shuichi's prostate gland with each thrust. Shuichi began to scream, begging for more. Yuki knew he couldn't last any longer in the tight hole so he snaked his right hand around and gripped onto Shuichi's cock, stroking it to the same rhythm of him slamming into Shuichi. Shuichi began moaning even louder then before, feeling the double assault he was receiving and then finally ribbons of white cum was shot, covering Yuki's hand. Yuki was still pounding into Shuichi when he felt Shuichi tense up, squeezing him even tighter. In the next three thrusts he came inside Shuichi.

They both collapsed in a heap, over exhausted from their frantic lovemaking. After catching his breath, Shuichi slowly sat up, knowing Yuki would kick him out to the couch, like always. "Stay" was all Yuki said before he pulled Shuichi down with next to him. Shuichi was overjoyed about being able to stay and sleep next to Yuki. "Thank you" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Yuki's chest.

A blow to the head knocked Shuichi off his chair, followed by a barrage of boots and fists. "That's enough." Taki's voice broke through the stream of pain. "Get up, kid. I don't have time to waste." Shuichi shakily stood, almost collapsing when his leg gave way. He looked up at the huge middle aged man with pure hatred through his blood caked eyelashes. Taki was talking again. "…know that you've made a decision by now. Tell me. Which one will you choose?"

Shuichi looked up at Taki, glaring at him with his good eye, and spat in his face. His world exploded with a flash of white pain, and he felt his leg snap. Pain seared through his mind, and he fell to the floor once more, spitting up blood, and stomach acid. "Get him up. Put him against the wall," came the cold, hard voice. Shuichi felt himself being suspended to the wall by ropes, and grimaced as Taki's iron grip forced his shattered face to look at him. "You knew the consequences, kid. No way a runt like you is going to ascend to success. I was famous but you took that away from me." He beckoned to his henchmen to untie Shuichi and walked toward the door. "I'll give you an hour to think it through. We won't kill you, kid. That's not my thing. Instead, you'll watch your loved ones die." He stopped at the doorway and turned. The door slammed shut once more, its cold steel echo lingering through the quiet room.

Shuichi looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He felt as though his world was being ripped in half. How could he choose between making and singing music and Yuki? Shuichi stared at the paper as the only possibility came to him. He knew what he had to do.

When Taki returned to the room, Shuichi was standing there, waiting for him. "I assume you have made your choice."

"Let's deliver it to Tohma." Was the reply.

As the black sedan pulled away from the building, with Taki at the wheel and Shuichi sitting next to him, it began to snow lightly. The neighborhood children came outside to laugh and play while their mothers watched. The hot dog stand was closing up, its owner ready to go home to his wife. The cold winter air blew papers across the street.

Yuki was in his apartment, staring numbly at the wall, when someone banged on the door, jolting him. "Eiri! It's me, Tatsuha! Let me in!" Yuki turned the deadbolt, and Tatsuha rushed in. "Turn the news on. RIGHT NOW!"

"…and here, at the bay area, where a black sedan seems to have driven off an overpass, breaking the guardrail. The flames of the wreckage have been controlled, and now investigators are surveying the scene. There was no evidence to substantiate it as an accident, and authorities are ruling it as a predetermined act, a type of mass suicide. All three passengers in the car are unidentified. One of the passengers, however, seems to have been injured very badly sometime before, our only clue as to their identies is this…"

Yuki gasped as the camera zoomed in on a pale soot stained hand lying outside of the shattered window…

In it was a slightly crumpled, delicate white paper rose.

Owari

Suggestions would be loved. Thank you very much for taking your time reading this fic.


End file.
